chs_year10_sciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Pro and Cons of Radiation
By Song, Charles, Chris, Colden, Daniel Radiation is the emittion of energy in the form of particles or waves. Nuclear Raditaion '''refers to the energy and particles released during reactions involving the nucleus of an atom.Many processes and technologies utilise and/or involve nuclear radatition and, as it is with everything, some of these are for the good of society while other uses are potentially life threatening, whether or not the danger is accidental. Advantages Radiation is useful in many ways. The main uses of radiation are: Cancer Treatment Medical Diagnosis Food Preservation Food Preservation (aka Food irradiation) is when radiation is used to eliminate bacteria and pathogens that cause the food to go 'off' or spoil. This method is also known as Cold Pasteurization. The process of Pasteurization uses heat to destroy any microbes or bacteria while Food Irradiation uses ionizing radiation. '''Cancer Treatment comes in a range of radioactive elements used in fighting against cancer. The main factor to kill cancer cells in to accurately target the cancer cells and destroy them. A common element used to treat cancer is iodine-131. This element is used to kill cancer cells and other disorders of the thyroid. Medical Diagnosis: There are some radiactive elements that are used for medical diagnosis. Radioactive elements that are used for medical diagnosis are injected into the bloodstream. While they're flowing, doctors could track them and monitor functions of various organs. An example is technetium-99m (the most commonly used medical radioisotope) which is injected and travels to the brain so that doctors could see whether the brain is wrking properly or not. Nuclear energy is based around the process known as fission which involves the splitting of uranium atoms in order to create steam which turns a turbine and generates electricity. Nuclear energy provides society with a way of ‘''cleanly’'' generating vast amount of energy in the form of electricity, it is known as ‘clean energy’ because it causes very little environmental damage when compared to some other methods of generating power. Nuclear power does not produce harmful gases because it does not require the burning of materials which would produce such gases, nor does it require as large a space for production. Also, the water discharged from a nuclear power plant contains no pollutants and is considered clean, this means it can be easily released into the surrounding area without impacting the local inhabitants and wildlife. Disadvantages Nuclear Weapons are the most dangerous on earth. One can destroy a whole city, potentially killing millions of people. Approximately 22,000 nuclear weapons exist today. Most of the power of nuclear weapons come from thermal (heat) and ionising (nuclear)radiation,caused by the splitting or joining together of atoms. The effect nuclear weapons has on society, individuals and the environment is great. Eg, if a nuclear bomb was dropped somewhere, people and buildings in the area would be destroyed instantly. High winds would be caused, and debris and glass would fly everywhere. Thus, radiation sickness would be become common. People are being exposed to radiation all the time, just about everything emits some radiation; bricks, the Sun, even other peole, they all emit some radiation but not enough to have major negative health effects. Nuclear waste Nuclear waste is the result of using nuclear fuel in a reactor Takes a very long time to break down Spent nuclear fuel can take millions of years to break down Strict international laws regarding the disposal of nuclear waste Hazardous to humans and the environment When the waste first comes out of the reactor it is so toxic that standing near it, unprotected, for a few seconds would be fatal The waste is never unshielded It is kept underwater for a few years first in metal containers Once the waste has decayed enough, it is then stored in large concrete storage casks There is currently no agreed method of completely disposing nuclear waste Ideas such as recycling and sending it to the sun are too unreliable The lack of method for the disposal of nuclear waste is a strong argument against using it